Captive Love
by Ambersan17
Summary: Smut. Fluffiness. That's about it. Oneshot, short and cute story. Not much to explain. Read & Review please!


**AN: The plot bunny wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this little one-shot smutlet. It's starts out kind of smutty, but gets kind of fluffy/smutish at the end. Hard to explain. It didn't turn out how I planned. Please Review and let me know what you think of it! Granger17  
****  
**

**Captive Love**

**

* * *

**  
He felt the familiar pull behind his naval as he grabbed the goblet from his bedside table. Everything swirled around him as he was transported to only Merlin knows where.

"What the hell?" He said when he landed on something soft. It felt like a bed, but he wasn't for sure because there was now a blind fold covering his eyes.

Before he could move he was cast onto his back and his wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts with ropes of some sort. He struggled for a few minutes, trying his hardest to unbind himself, but he only continued to fail. He grew tired and fell limp in a tense sort of way.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He shouted.

"My, my you are a fiesty one." A female voice beamed. She sounded very mature and sure of herself.

"Who's there?" He questioned the unfamiliar voice.

"That's not important, Mr. Malfoy." She spoke softly.

"Who are you? What do you want? I have money, I can give you anything you want." He raved.

"Shut up!" The woman bellowed. He could hear her moving towards the bed. "I don't want money." She said as she kneeled on the edge of the bed. With a flick of her want his clothes vanished and she smiled at his lean and naked form. She ran her had up his thigh and abdomen. "I want you."

Draco smirked. "You're not the first woman to say that. And I might be able to help you if you'd off this blindfold and untie me." He lied.

She laughed. "That's not neccessary." She ran her hand back down to his thigh and watched as his member erected. She smiled viciously. "Not neccessary at all."

Draco tensed as the woman crawled on top of him, settling herself on his stomach. She was already naked, her bare skin bubbing against his and the soft curls of her sex pressing into his stomach.

"Oh shit." He said as she leaned down, letting her breasts brush against his chest.

"You should know..." He began. Her hard nipples pressed against him and he held back a moan. "I have a very beautiful...angry...girlfriend back home."

He thought for a moment. "Gin, is this you?"

"Who's Gin?" The woman asked curiously.

"My girlfriend." He explained. "Whom I'm supposed to be meeting shortly."

"I don't think she'll miss you." The woman whispered in his ear.

She then licked the sensitive spot behind his ear and blew on it causing him to shiver involuntarilly.

"Oh my, I'm in trouble." He said breathily.

She giggled and then leaned up. She moved down inbetween his lefs where his erection pulsed fire. Teasing him playfully, she darted her tongue out and licked the tip of him and then drew back quickly. He groaned deeply and whispered, "...Oh Gin..." A grin spread across her face and she glanced at his. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes closed as he groaned again.

"You really shouldn't call out other women's names when a woman is going down on you."

Then without notice, the woman leaned down and sheathed more than half of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him tantalizingly. He let out a growl of satisfaction. She continued to suck and lick him for what seemed like hours to him, but before he could release his pleasure, she drew back , the cold air hitting him instantly and he groaned, unsatisfied.

"Your going to get me in so much trouble." He pleaded as she slid back up his body.

"Don't worry about it." She teased. "She'll never know."

"Right." He said unsurely. "That doesn't make me feel any better about this."

She smiled. "Maybe this will."

She took her wand and muttered a quick spell, untying his right wrist. His hand aotomatically darted for the blindfold, but it was tied with a spell and would come loose.

"This sucks." He said. Then without thinking his hand reached out and stroked her body. "If I'm going to be tortured like this, I might as well enjoy it."

He brought his hand up and cupped one of her breasts, causing her to groan and arch her back. Then he ran his hand up and down her body, feeling as he pleased. He grinned widely. Then before she could stop him, he pulled her head down and captured her lips in their first kiss of the evening. He immediatley recognized her sweat taste and he tangled his fingers in her long red hari to deepen the kiss. His tongue slithered into her mouth, exploring the familiar area. Whe he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. "You're never going to learn, Ginny."

She groaned in disappointmen. "You're such an ass."

She then muttered another spell and his blindfolf vanished. He smirked sexily and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "I hate you." She joked and went to move off of him, but he grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her lips to his again. After another lustful, passionate kiss he smirked again.

"No you don't. You love me and you know it."

Ginny smiled and nibbled at his earlobe while whispering, "Happy Birthday, Draco." He grinned.

She leaned up and he took her hand in his and began kissing the tips of her fingers lightly. "I love you." He whispered.

He found her wand and undid the rest of the ropes so he could touch her freely. He flipped them over and gowled sexily as he suckeled lightly on the nape of her neck. She giggled as his tongue teased her skin and her worked his way back to her lips where he nipped lightly before devouring her once again. Draco smiled against her lips and the pulled away. He fixed himself at her opening and looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her. She groaned when he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Gin." He whispered as he began to move within her.

"Hmmm..." Was all she could get out.

He smiled at the look of pleasure that was forming on her face.

"How long have we been together?" He asked.

She held eye contact with him and thought. "Nearly three years...why?"

Before he could say anything, he groaned as she began to meet him half way with every stroke.

"Oh, Gin..." He gasped. He continued breathily. "Do you think we could last forever?"

She frowned slightly and he began to breath faster and pump harder. "Of...course..." She let out between groans. "I...look forward...to it."

He smirked sexialy and leaned down, taking the tip of one of her breasts hinto his mouth and letting his tongue dance over it. Then he came up and kissed her again, deeply, with all the passion he could muster.

"In that case..." He said as the bothe began to fell their climax creeping up on them. He made sure to look into her eyes as he spoke. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she groaned as ripples of her orgasm shot through her. At the same time, Draco bellowed her name and released into Ginny. He collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily.

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around him and sighed. "I love you, Draco...of course I'll marry you."

Draco grinned and burried his face in her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered.

**

* * *

**


End file.
